Back On Track
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako and Korra are little awkward with each other when they get back together. Makorra Book 4


"Sooooo…", she dragged on, walking into his apartment. "What should we do?"

If Mako had absolutely no idea what he was doing in his entire life, right now would be it. He invited her back to his place after the coronation, for he knew she would want a calm environment, and not a chaotic one like air temple island.

"Um,", he began, trying hard not to sound like a complete idiot. "Do you want a drink? I have plenty of boos."

She grinned and turned to his kitchen, (very well done by the luxury of being the prince's body guard).

"You know, wine would be perfect.", she said. "Do you have Mer-"

"Lot?", he finished for her. "Yeah, your favorite."

He still remembered. Of course, he probably only did for the reason of he had to clean it up after the only time he let her drink alone. The stain was still in his old apartment.

He strolled over and grabbed two glasses out of a cabinet, while she made herself comfortable on one of his sofa's. Wasn't that hard to get comfortable though. High quality was the theme in his apartment.

As he poured the beverages, he would glance over at her, and her exposed toned back, which was showcased by her new haircut and the strapless dress she wore for the coronation. He had to collect himself before he overfilled the glasses. She could hear him hesitating behind her.

"You ok back there city boy?", she asked through a grin.

He couldn't help the small smile and blush that crept up his face at the mention of her old pet name for him.

"Oh uh, you know. Just enjoying the view.", he answered quickly. A little too quickly for his taste.

"Yeah, the city's beautiful at night.", she said, turning to the open window, showcasing the city lights.

He wanted to slap himself. Not even two minutes into this date and he failed at complimenting her.

"Uh well yeah, but you're beautiful all the time.", he stuttered. His face was as red as an apple by now.

He stared at her, waiting for a reaction, or response. But nothing. Not even a change in her facial expression. Did she hear him? Or was the comment expected, and she just brushed it off? Was he too bold? Too forward? He might not ever get an answer. She just simply sat there, gazing out at the city lights. He put it aside in is thoughts, and returned to the original task of bringing her something to drink.

As he walked in front the couch, she returned her attention to him, and gladly accepted the glass from him. For a brief moment their fingers touched, and he noticed a slight blush in her face that left as quickly as it arrived. He couldn't stop from finding it adorable as he sat down on the other side of the sofa. She took a small sip before she finally spoke to him.

"Why are you the Prince's bodyguard? Or, I guess _were _is better to ask now.", she said.

"Yeah, and I have no idea. It was a very unlucky day, that's for sure.", he said, placing his arm on the top of the back of the couch. Taking a sip of the liquor as he did.

"Well it certainly has it's share of perks.", she said, referencing the apartment. "Except for..you know."

"For the fact that I'm the serving bitch of a clown? Yeah. Or used to be. But still.", he said.

"Well yes that, but I meant your hair.", she giggled.

"My hair? Why? There's nothing wrong with it.", he defended, running his fingers a bit through it.

"It makes you look so much older.", she said before another sip of wine.

"It makes me look mature and polished.", he retorted playfully.

"But you're not mature and polished!", she teased. "You're a motorcycle riding bad boy cop!"

"I'm 22, I'm a man! Not a bad boy!", he teased back.

"Oh come on, admit it. You miss your spike.", she said, leaning back against her seat.

"It's just my hair all gelled up. It didn't cut all of my hair.", he said.

"All of it? What did you cut?", she asked.

"Just my sideburns. Asami did it for me.", he explained.

"Why? I liked your sideburns.", she pouted. Gosh he missed her signature pout.

"Apparently Prince Wu thought that they weren't up to par like his own were, and asked me to shave them. It's just hair. They'll come back.", he said.

She shook her head before taking another sip of her wine.

"And speaking of hair cuts,", he said, putting his glass on the coffee table. "Your's is more noticeable than mine."

"Yeah, I was ready for change. But, it'll be back to the length you remember in about four months.", she explained.

"How long was it before you cut it?", he asked.

"About Asami's length. And it was just so thick, and my wolf tails couldn't hold it up anymore, it was ridiculous. So I cut it."

He just tried to imagine Korra with luscious, long, wavy, chocolate brown hair. And how it would be nice to snuggle into her neck and smell the sweet fresh scent of her shampoo when she climbed into bed at night with him. And how in the winter, it would keep her neck warm, and how nice it was to kiss her skin. And just running his fingers through-

"Mako? You can't be drunk already.", she said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, no. I just uh, well-", he stuttered, trying to cover up his daze into lustful thoughts with her.

She couldn't help but snicker at him. And it occurred to him that she had smiled in front of him for the first time years. And his own joined hers.

"This is really nice Mako.", she said, a soft grin still on her lips.

"Yeah. I've missed this.", he said, his tone more relaxed. "I've missed you."

Their gaze locked. Mako started to get that burning feeling in his gut again. The burning feeling which he had been craving to get since she left, and had finally returned. And he finally had the courage to sit up, and slip his hand into her free one. He brought her hand to his lips, and kissed her knuckles softly.

"Um..Mako? What are you doing?"

Six words. Six simple words, and he wanted to jump out the window. He lowered her hand, and backed away from her, and to his spot.

"Mako answer me.", she said more sternly.

"Sorry. I can see you're not ready for that yet.", he said. Embarrassment was practically dripping from his words.

"Yet? Wait…is this…a date?", she asked.

And with that, Mako had lost all hope. He grabbed his wine glass, downed the rest of what was left, and sprung up from the couch, and started his way to the kitchen. Korra, still confused and needing an answer, followed him.

"Mako what is the matter with you?!", she asked nervously. "Is this a date or not?!"

He tossed his glass into his sink, not caring about it's condition. And quickly turned back to her.

"Yes! It's supposed to be a date! But you obviously had no idea!', he exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know?! You asked me if I wanted to hang out at your apartment, not to go on a date with you!", she argued.

'I opened the door to the car and the apartment for you! I said you're beautiful, and gave you your favorite wine! And we always talked like we did on dates!", he exclaimed louder.

'Small talk?! You think small talk and doors and wine are signs of a date?!", she asked nervously.

"Well a first date maybe! I don't know, I took you to a restaurant the last time!", he retorted.

"Why couldn't you say, 'Korra, do you wanna go on a date with me?'", she asked, still nervously.

"Because I still get nervous talking to you ok!", he yelled.

Silence met the air. Mako panted, trying to recover from his loud tone. And she just stood there, in pure shock. Their gaze still locked on each other.

"Why?", she asked, breaking the pause. "Why are you so nervous?". Her voice voice had become more calm and caring.

"Because…because I don't wanna screw everything up again for us.", he admitted.

"You? Mako I screwed things up.", she said, recalling the memories of the police station and the southern water tribe.

"I should've…", he said. "I should've tried harder. Fought more. I thought letting you walk out of the the relationship was the best thing for the relationship."

"Mako, we were kids. Stupid kids.", she said. She walked a bit closer to him.

"Korra, you know I meant what I said, right?", he asked. He inched closer to her. Their foreheads almost touching.

"You'll always love me?", she asked.

"Yeah,", he said, his hands pooling at her waist. Slowly wrapping around her, pulling her close. "You know I still do, don't you?"

She nodded before she spoke. "I know you always will. I know you'll always love me more than love it's self."

He thought he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"I never stopped.", he whispered. "Everyday, you were on my mind."

"Mako..", she whispered back.

"I love you so much Korra. Please don't ever leave me again.", he begged.

She cupped his face, and brought himself up from her. Her thumbs wiped away his tears, as she leaned up, and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't a sloppy, passionate, tongue filled kind of a kiss. It was sweet, and simple. They held each other for as long as the kiss went on. Which to them, felt like forever, but still short all at once. Once Korra parted from their lip lock, she just gazed up at him.

"You need to stop trying so hard sweetie.", she told him.

He could only laugh a bit before he hugged her tightly. She snuggled into his shoulder, and inhaled the scent of his cologne. It was warm and spicy, like cinnamon. Just how she remembered.

"I love you too Mako.", she said.

"I know you do.", he whispered. "And I know you always will."


End file.
